The Last Air Bender?
by Cattgirl
Summary: What if Aang wasn't the last Air Bender? Meet Cho, A 14 year old girl who had been captured by the Fire Benders when she was only 4. Katara and the gang find her in an Abandoned air temple. What now?
1. Behind Locked Doors

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender, but I do own Cho and Kiku.

* * *

**Chpter one: Behind Locked Doors**

Thump! Thump! Thump!

"Do you hear that?" asked Aang, looking around the abandoned air temple.

"What? My stomach grumbling? 'Cause that's the only thing I hear right now!" Sokka almost yelled as it echoed through the empty halls. "I knew there wasn't any fo…"

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Momo's ears perked up as he ran through about four hallways and to a door that was locked from the outside. "Someone is in there!" Katara said, catching up with Momo. She tried to lift the huge bar that was locking them in there but it was no use. "Hang on in there! We are trying to get you out!"

Aang wisped some air up and under the bar, causing it to fly in the air and land about three feet to their right.

Thump! Thump! Wham!

A girl who looked around fourteen stumbled out of the door. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders and piercing green eyes that shown brightly along with her green, very loose fitting, travel clothing. She stared around at Sokka, Katara, and Aang, backing up into a corner she shielded her face with her arms.

"Hey, are you ok?" Katara asked, reaching a hand out to the girl.

"Ok?" the girl asked, moving her arms away from her face.

"Are you hurt?" Katara asked, moving her hand back beside her and looking back at the girl skeptically.

"Hurt?" the girl asked, still looking at the three.

"What's your name?" Katara asked, hoping this would get an answer out of her.

"Cho." she replied, looking up at them and smiling brightly. She reached out her hand in greeting.

"My name is Katara." she shook Cho's hand and pointed to her brother. "This is my brother Sokka and this is Aang, the avatar." she pointed to Aang when she said his name.

Cho's eyes widened as she looked at Aang. She got on her knees and bowed. "Avatar." she said plainly.

"Hey, hey…It's no big deal, really." Said Aang with a nervous laugh and a lopsided grin. Momo walked over to the girl and looked at her, crawling on her back and lightly pulling some of her hair. "That's Momo, he's my flying Lemur." Aang smiled brightly. "He likes you."

Cho raised up and looked at the lemur in her hair. "Momo." she said happily and smiled brightly as the Lemur crawled off her shoulders and onto Aang's.

"Why are you in this abandoned air temple anyway? Are you an Air bender?" Katara asked, and saw how Aang face lit up when she asked that.

"Fire Benders…" Cho said and held her shoulders as she shuddered, remembering all too well what happened.

"Sorry." Katara said, kneeling down to meet the girl eye to eye. "Did they hurt you?"

Cho pulled up her sleeve to her shoulder and revealed a pretty deep gash in her shoulder. It had healed over but still looked pretty bad.

"Ouch…" muttered Sokka as he looked at the girl. "Do you know where any food is?"

She put down her sleeve and nodded as she stood up, running back into the room and bringing out a few things of food. "Here." She handed some of it to Sokka.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at her.

"Wow…you actually asked?" Katara asked, eyes wide open.

Cho nodded and held it a little closer to him.

"Yeah…I mean she looks like she hasn't eaten in awhile…" he said lowly then took a piece of fruit and ate it.

"Do you have anything else here?" Katara asked.

Cho nodded and ran back in the room, coming out with a broken wind fan, much like Aang's.

Katara looked at her with wide eyes. "Do you know what that is?" she asked, taking the broken weapon.

"Don't know." Cho said, looking down at the ground.

"Why don't you remember?" Katara asked, still looking at the fan.

"Don't know." she said, still looking down.

"What do you remember?" Aang asked, finally speaking up excitedly.

"Fire benders took me. Mother was dead, so was father… They hit me." she said, punching her fist when she said 'hit.' "They cut me…threw me in here." she pointed to the door. "Said 'Should be with own kind'…" she looked up.

"So you could be and air bender?" Aang asked with wide and hopeful eyes.

"Don't know." Cho said, looking back down.

Katara looked at Cho. "Do you have anything else?" she asked, then looked back down at the broken wind fan in her hand. 'Is it possible that Aang isn't the last air bender?' she thought.

Cho's eyes widened and so did her smile as she looked up and shook her head up and down. "Kiku!" she said and turned, only to run through a few hallways before ending up outside of the temple. She looked around and smiled even wider as she saw a huge lump of white fur on it's side.

Katara was the first to run up behind Cho, followed by Aang and then Sokka who had found the rest of the food. Sokka looked up at the large white lump about on hillside down from them and almost choked on his food. "A flying Bison?" he asked, having barely swallowed his food successfully.

"Great, great Grandpa's!" Cho said excitedly as she slid down the mountainside and ran over to it. "Kiku! Yip, Yip!" She placed her hand on the bison and began to shake it as best as she could.

"It's dead." said Aang lowly so only Katara and Sokka could hear. He slid down the mountain side, soon followed by Katara and Sokka.

Cho placed her hands on her hips as she walked around the mass of fur. She dropped to her knees when she saw why Kiku hadn't woken up. Tears slid down her face. "Kiku…" she said lowly and placed her hands in the charred and blood covered fur.

Katara walked over to Cho and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok…" she said and knelt down beside of her. "We've all lost something close to us by the fire benders."

"Fire benders…" Cho said somewhat angrily and Clutched Kiku's fur tightly. She stood up and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt before looking down. She looked at her hands and noticed something on them that she hadn't noticed before. Well, as far as she knew she hadn't noticed them before. She held her hands up to Katara. "What are those?"

Katara gasped. "Aang, Sokka! Come here!" she said and once they saw her hands they all gasped also.

* * *

Well, this isn't exactly what I promised but I hopw it makes up for my lack at finishing stories...this one will be continued, I promise! 

By the way, Cho is suppossed to talk and act like that, that is how I made her.


	2. Stitches

Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar: The last Air bender, but I do own Cho.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stitches**

"Arrows!" Katara exclaimed, staring in awe at the faint blue arrows on Cho's hands.

"Woohoo!" said Aang happily, jumping in the air at least five feet. "I can't believe it! There is actually another Air bender that's alive! I'm not alone anymore!"

"But how…" Katara began. "How long were you with the fire benders?"

"Ten years." Cho said, letting her hands fall to her sides. "Said I could help them find avatar…I said no and he got mad. He put me here so I could not escape."

"Who is 'he'?" Sokka asked then took another bite of a pear.

"Zuko…" she said quietly but loud enough for them to hear it.

"Ugg…He's awful to his prisoners…I feel so sorry for you." Aang said then paused. "Hey! Wanna come with us on our journey?"

Cho smiled and nodded. "Thank you." she said and placed her hands together, bowing. "Where exactly are you going.

"To the North Pole so Katara can learn more about her magic water…" said Sokka, only to be on the ground after being hit by Katara.

"It's not magic, It's water bending!" she said angrily. "But yes, we are going to the North Pole."

She raised up and looked at Katara. "So you are bender also?" she asked, then looked at Sokka.

"Yes, I'm a bender." she said and smiled. "But my brother isn't one." She looked down at Sokka who hadn't moved from his spot on the ground yet. "Maybe Aang can help you with your Air bending."

"Would Aang really do that for me?" Cho asked, smiling at Aang.

"Sure, us Air benders have to stick together." he said and smiled.

"Thank you!" Cho said happily and hugged Aang.

"Hey…where did Momo go?" Sokka asked, looking around. He had sat up a few moments before.

"Food." Cho said, pointing off to where Momo was coming from with it's arms full of fruits and vegetables. "This place still has food….all good."

Sokka's eyes got wide. "This should do us for awhile." he said, taking the food from Momo's arms and placing them in a sack.

"How did you get the food in your room?" Katara asked, looking up at Cho.

"I think Zuko Granddad did it…Not on his own…I pulled his pants and some fell out without people noticing it." she said.

"Did you know you talk funny?" Sokka said as he stood up and looked at Cho.

"I haven't been around people much since age four…" she said, turning around and crossing her arms.

"Good going Sokka…" Katara murmured, glaring at Sokka.

"I think we should go…"Aang said as he exchanged glances between the three of them. "Appa!"

As that name was said Aang's huge flying Bison appeared to that side of the Temple. "Bison!" Cho shouted gleefully as she ran over to the shadow on the ground, signifying it would land there.

"H-hey!" Sokka said. "Watch out…That thing with crush you!"

Just as he said that Appa landed right next Cho and she rubbed her hands in his fur. "Someone is a little overprotective…" Katara mused at Sokka.

Appa moved around a bit and made a small noise that caused Cho to move away. "He does not like me." she said nervously.

"Of course he does! He likes everybody." Aang said happily as he bounded over to Appa and used his air bending to land on Appa's neck. "Well, unless there is anything else to do here I think we should go…we still have some giant pigeons to ride before they finish migrating."

Katara and Sokka made there way over to Appa and climbed on, helping Cho up when they were settled. "Thank you again for letting me come." Cho said and sat down.

"It's no problem, really." Katara said. "It's really great that Aang isn't the last air bender." She looked at Cho's arm and noticed that her cut had reopened and the blood was now seeping through her shirt. "We need to bandage your wound."

"Ok." Cho said, rolling up her sleeve.

"Yip, Yip!" Aang said and Appa took to the skies. He looked back at Cho momentarily the back at the skies in front of him. 'Wow…I might not be the only air bender that is left on this planet…' he thought.

Katara took some water out of one of their bags and began to clean her cut. She began to wonder hoe it had healed over in the first place considering it had been so deep. "I might need to stitch this…" she said, looking up at Cho.

"Like sewing…right?" Cho asked, watching Katara.

"Yeah…it's just like sewing only it would be your arm and would most likely hurt…a lot." she said, taking out a needle and some thread.

"I'll be fine…" Cho replied and clutched her pant leg, also squinting her eyes, as Katara began to stitch up the cut.

"I told you it would hurt…but don't worry, the pain will fade away soon after I finish." Katara said as she pulled the thread and let the stitches tighten to hold the skin together. She tied a knot in it and broke the thread with her teeth. "It should feel a lot better tomorrow…" She cleaned off some of the excess blood.

Cho let go of her pant leg and opened her eyes. She pulled her sleeve down and let out a breath she didn't know she had held. "Wasn't so bad…" she said, lying to herself and the rest.

"Oh come on…you know it had to hurt…Even I can't stand to be stitched up without at least yelling." as soon as the words left his mouth he covered it. "I cannot believe I just said that…"

Cho giggled a bit and Katara had a fit of laughter, soon followed by a few chuckles from Aang. "Oh really Sokka? I thought you were the toughest guy in your tribe?" Aang said in amusement.

"Well I didn't mean to admit it out loud…" Sokka muttered, crossing his arms. "Cho made me do it…"

"I…did?" Cho asked, looking at him skeptically.

"It's a figure of speech…" Sokka said, somewhat angrily.

"Oh…" Cho said, looking down.

"Maybe we should've just stayed at the air temple…It's starting to get dark." Katara said, putting the sewing needle and the rest of the thread up.

"Fire benders stayed at island nearby before they took me here." Cho said, pointing down. "About two months ago…fire benders should not be there now."

"Aang, there is an island nearby that we could stay at so keep an eye out." Katara said so he could hear.

"I know, I heard Cho when she told you." Aang replied back.

"Must warn you….Humpback lizards there." Cho said.

"That's great! We can catch a ride before dark!" Aang said as he spotted the island. Appa, down there, Yip, yip!" Appa began the ride downward as soon as Aang had said that.

"Really peaceful here." Cho said, looking down at the water that surrounded the island they were to land at.

"It usually is up in the air." Sokka said.

"I know…" she said as they landed.

"Well, we're here." Aang said. "And, despite the humpback lizards, this place seems pretty peaceful."

"No humans here…just lizards." Cho replied as she got off of Appa with a bit of help from Katara.

"I think we can set up here, these kinds of lizards don't like large bodies of water, especially around these parts." Aang said as he got off of Appa. "We need to get some firewood and set up camp."

"I'll help." Cho said. "I will get firewood." She began to walk off into the forest.

"It might not be safe for you to go alone, maybe you should go with one of us." Katara said, helping Sokka get the camping materials off of Appa.

"No…I be fine, did this while fire benders were here." Cho said, walking a bit deeper into the forest while collecting random pieces of wood.

"Do you really think that we can trust her?" Sokka asked, jumping off of Appa.

"She seems nice enough but I get what your saying." Katara said. "We'll just have to be careful."

"Careful, why?" Cho asked, coming back with her arms full of wood.

"Uhh…" Sokka stuttered.

"About the lizards." Aang chimed in, he had heard the whole conversation.

"Ok." Cho replied, setting down the firewood and arranging it so it would burn better.

Katara lit the fire while Sokka set up the rest of the camp and Aang showed Cho how to 'center' her powers through meditation. Sokka had finished setting up camp the same time Katara had managed to start the fire. "Where is Cho going to sleep?" Sokka asked, looking around.

"Be fine right here." Cho said, as soon as Aang had finished their small lesson for today. She laid backwards and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked, looking over at Cho. "It's pretty cold out."

"Be fine." Cho repeated, yawning a little. "Used to it."

"Ok then." Katara replied as she laid down in her sleeping bag along with Sokka and Aang.

Cho closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep, regretting it with every fiber in her being.

* * *

I don't know how mad you all will be that I made Cho an airender but it will take her a bit to acctually be able to control her powers, and if you are mad at me, plase don't flame. 

Also, I would like to thank all my reviewers so far.


	3. Dreaming

Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar: The last Air bender, but I do own Cho.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dreaming**

There was fire, everywhere. No one in sight, just the noises of people screaming and coughing all around her. Cho herself was coughing her head off and was looking around as much as she could. "Mommy!" she called, looking through all the smoke and running around in it also.

"Come here you little brat!" someone called from behind her as she tried to run away but failing. The fire bender grabbed her and held his hand at the back of her head, ready to fire when he was blown away and her mother had Cho in her arms.

"Come on, we have to get away from here." Cho's mother cried as she tried to run away from the fire benders.

"Daddy!" Cho yelled as her mother continued to run.

"Daddy's dead." Cho's mother replied as she tried to escape the air temple in time. "Kiku!" The large Bison flew up above them but didn't land before Cho's mother was forced to the ground by a shot from behind.

"Mommy!" Cho cried as she wriggled free of her mothers grasp. It was no use, she was already dead.

The fire bender picked up Cho. "I have the little girl." he said and threw her to another. "She might be useful to us."

As soon as she hit the other ones arms she sat up, breathing hard. She blinked her eyes and looked up at the sky. "It was dream…" Cho said lowly to herself. It was almost morning so she decided it was no use to try and go back to sleep.

Cho stood up and dusted off a bit before go over to the fire and helping it grow again. Once that was done she went over to a tree nearby and picked some fruit from it, placing them on a piece of fabric after cleaning them. She sat in front of the fire and stared at it for what seemed like forever. She was thinking about her dream. She had this dream many times before but it had never gone this far before, she had always stopped when her mother grabbed her. She sighed, looking down from the fire, not knowing that someone was awake and watching her.

She turned away from the fire and looked out over the water, watching the sun rise above it. It seemed so calm, as if nothing in the world was happening, as if the war had never started and as if the avatar had stopped it all. That was the one thing that always amazed her, no matter how much fighting was done, no matter how much people said they were different, they weren't. They were all the same people under the same sky. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked again out at the sun.

Cho knew that everyone would be up soon, almost everyone who had ever camped at woke up at the crack of dawn, she doubted they would be different. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"I'm not that scary, am I?" Aang asked, laughing a bit at her reaction before moving his hand.

"No…just surprised." Cho replied.

Aang looked at her skeptically for a moment before noticing what she meant. "Did Momo get these apples for us?" Aang asked, pointing to the apples on a piece of cloth.

"No, I did." she replied. "Shouldn't you be sleep?"

"I woke up early, plus I want to ride a humpback lizard before we have to go." Aang said, smiling widely. "Will you tell them where I'm going?"

"Yes." she replied and looked back out at the water as Aang turned and began to walk into the woods.

She closed her eyes and began to meditate like Aang had showed her the night before. He had said something about focusing your inner chi. She took deep breaths and let them out slowly. It took her awhile before she could actually clear her mind but she almost accomplished it when…."Cho! You're floating!" Sokka shouted, staring wide eyed at the girl who had just fell.

"Oww…" she said, rubbing her lower back. It wasn't that the landing hurt her, it was that she had ended up falling on a rock that she didn't know was there.

"Sorry…" he murmured, turning back around as he began to roll up his sleeping back.

"Ok." she said, standing up and picking up the fruit that was laying on the cloth. She walked over to Sokka and held a few out to him. "Breakfast."

"Umm…ok." he said, taking one of the apples. "Hey, where did Aang go?" He took a bite out of the apple he had just gotten.

"Ride humpback lizard." Cho stated simply then walked over to Katara who had just woken up. "Breakfast." she held out the apple. "Picked this morning."

"They're good, thanks." Sokka said, finishing off his first apple.

Katara took an apple and took a bite out of it. "Thank you." she said, stretching a bit.

"You welcome." Cho said, taking the rest of the apples over to the cloth again. She took one and took a bite out of it, looking around as she did. Something about this place made her feel a bit uneasy. It was probably her fear of reptiles but she knew they stayed away from the larger bodies of water unless it was needed for them to go there. She took another bite before looking back at Sokka and Katara. "Need Help?"

"Sure." Katara said. "You can help us get the sleeping bags on Appa."

"Ok." Cho replied, standing up and walking over to Appa, climbing on top of him gently.

Sokka walked over and threw his sleeping bag up to Cho, watching as she almost fell off of Appa. "Watch out." he said, laughing a little.

Cho placed the sleeping bag where she had seen them the night before and got ready for Sokka to throw up Katara's sleeping bag to her. "Kay." she replied, hearing what Sokka said.

He threw Katara's sleeping bag to Cho and smiled again as she almost fell backwards again from the force.

She placed the sleeping bag beside the one that she had recently placed on Appa and turned around, only to be hit by the next sleeping bag. "Oww…" she said, getting the sleeping bag off her face and securing it with the other sleeping bags.

"Oops…sorry, I thought you were looking…" Sokka said, placing a sheepish grin and a slight blush on his face.

Cho jumped off and rubbed her eyes a bit, getting them to focus again. She smiled as Katara walked over to her. "Why do you have a huge red mark on your face?" Katara asked Cho, looking at her suspiciously.

"Sokka hit with sleeping bag." Cho replied.

"Sokka!" Katara said, looking at him.

"It was an accident…I said I was sorry." Sokka replied, looking back at Katara before almost falling down from a rumbling in the ground. "Ok…that doesn't feel good."

"Lizard…" Cho said, hiding behind Katara before hearing a loud yell from Aang.

"Woohoo!" Aang shouted as he held on the back of one of the humpback lizards. They looked like large komodo dragons with large humps on their backs. They were at least six feet tall and ten foot long and there Aang was riding one of the largest ones on the island. Little did he know they were headed straight for his camp.

"Don't like lizard…" Cho replied shakily as she lowered her head behind Katara's back, just as the lizard came into view.

Aang opened his eyes and noticed that he was headed right for Katara and Cho. "Watch out!" he shouted. "It won't stop!"

Katara shook her head, getting out of the trance she had been in and barely made it out of the way. She looked at Cho and realized she wasn't there anymore but on the back of the lizard with Aang.

"Hold on." Aang said, trying to get the lizard to stop. He managed to turn the lizard away from the water and back into the forest but that only made the lizard faster, causing it to go head first into a tree and throw both of its passengers into the air.

Sokka and Katara ran to where they heard a crash and looked around a bit before finding Aang. He had managed a more graceful landing but still was a little shaky when he got up. "That was so not smart…" Aang said, rubbing his head a bit before looking around. "Where did Cho go?"

At the same moment Cho fell out of a tree about three yards away, unconscious. "I think we need to leave." Katara said as she helped Aang along and back to Appa. Sokka walked over to Cho and picked her up, following Aang and Katara.

Katara and Aang put the fire out while Sokka climbed up on Appa with Cho. He had a few problems but managed to get him and Cho both safely on Appa. Aang used his air bending to get on Appa's neck and waited for Katara to get on. "Yip, yip." Aang said, moving Appa's reins a little to get him started.

Katara looked Cho over a little. "She didn't get hurt too badly, just a few minor cuts and bruises but nothing that won't heal in a matter of days." Katara said, putting Cho's sleeve back in place after checking on her stitches. "She should wake up soon."

Aang waited for Appa to get a good start before climbing back with Katara, Sokka and Cho. "I wonder why she didn't move…" Aang said, looking at Cho who was still unconscious and curled into a small ball opposite of Aang.

"She said she was afraid of lizards." Katara said.

"Oh…" Aang replied as he looked at her a little. "I didn't put her on the back of the lizard…I think she did it herself."

Cho sat up and rubbed her head. "What hit?" she asked, looking around.

"A tree." Sokka said, shrugging nonchalantly. "You're just getting hit with all kinds of stuff today aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Well, first of all this morning she was floating and she hit a rock…" Sokka said and paused for a moment.

"And the Sokka hit her with a sleeping bag." Katara finished it for him.

Aang chuckled a bit before looking at Cho. "So that's why she had that red mark on her face before she almost got hit with the lizard." he said. "Hey that reminds me... Did you put yourself on the back of that lizard?"

"Think so…" Cho replied, looking down at the very light blue arrows on her hands.

"But how, I mean that take a lot of practice." Aang said, looking at her.

"Don't know…got scared, closed my eyes and wished was out of the way…" Cho said, looking up a little.

"Wow…"Aang replied. "You must have had some training while you were younger, most benders do anyway."

"If did cant remember." Cho looked ahead with an unfocused gaze.

Momo yawned and stretched, finally waking up after all the events that had happened so far. He scurried over to Aang and climbed on his shoulder, staring at Cho.

The day went by slowly and uneventful. Just the usual arguments with Sokka and Katara. Aang taught Cho a bit more about her powers and how to better to keep control of them after being distracted or when in trouble. Aang also showed Cho the trick where he made the marble spin around, she had liked that trick.

The sun had went down a lot sooner than they had thought it would and after about an hour they found somewhere they could stay, yet another deserted island but this one had no signs of life, not even the trees had fruit on them. After checking everything out they decided to stay there for the night and get an early start the next morning.

* * *

To repay you all for waiting so patiently, I made this chapter a bit longer. I hope you all like it so far. I'm getting a bit of writers block so any suggestions would be helpful...I was also wondering if I should put a few parings in here? I'm all ears!


	4. Spies

Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar: The last Air bender, but I do own Cho.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Spies**

"Was it just me or is this ground harder?" Sokka asked, stretching a bit and popping his back.

"It was probably just you." said Aang from atop Appa.

"How would you know, you slept on Appa!" Sokka replied angrily.

"Just because you had a bad night doesn't mean you have to take it out on Aang." Katara chimed in, glaring at her brother. "But yeah, it did seem a bit harder."

"Because nothing is alive on island." Cho said.

"What does that mean?" Sokka asked.

"She's referring to the sand worms." Aang said. "They suck all nutrition from any living being that is somehow connected to the ground, including the water from the soil."

"Oh…" Sokka stood up and began rolling up his sleeping bag. Soon after he finished and placed his on Appa's back Katara did the same. They all climbed on Appa aside from Aang who had slept on him.

Aang started Appa on his trip toward their next destination, Shinoja Island, where the giant pigeons usually slept right before migrating. "Where are we going this time?" Sokka asked as Aang climbed back with the trio.

"Shinoja Island." Aang replied. "It used to be a favorite for Air benders my age, it even has about two air ball fields if they weren't destroyed. But my favorite part are the giant pigeons! They are awesome to ride and easy to catch."

"Oh great…Were going to an island inhabited with giant chickens…" Sokka said, placing his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky.

"They are pigeons!" Aang replied, looking at Sokka.

"Pigeons, chickens, same thing." Sokka said, looking back at Aang.

"No they aren't!"

"Yes they are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Katara sighed and looked at Cho while they continued arguing. "You might be able to take your stitches out soon." She said, trying to start some form of conversation. "I need to check them though."

"Ok." she said, looking back at Katara as she rolled up her sleeve.

"Yeah, it's healing really great." she said, rubbing her hand over it slightly. "I'm done now." She watched as Cho let her sleeve fall back over her arm.

Katara figured that Aang and Sokka would have quit arguing but they hadn't so she decided to speed it up a little. "Will you please just be quiet…" Katara said, looking at them.

"Uhh….ok…" they said in unison, looking at Katara.

"Thank you." Katara said. "Does Shinoja have a place to bathe?"

"Yeah, I think there are a few hot springs on the island." Aang said.

"That's good." Katara replied. "I think we could all use a bath."

"Sounds nice." Cho said and smiled slightly.

"I'll try to teach you air ball if you want." Aang said excitedly as he looked at Cho.

"Just watch out, he tried to teach me and I got hit in the face." Sokka commented as Cho laughed a little. "It wasn't funny…"

"Would like to try myself." Cho replied to Aang.

The flight was faster than Aang would have imagined, or at least it was to him. It seemed they had reached the island in less than an hour of their departure. "We need to get more flying done before dark, I bet the fire nation is closing in on us every day." Sokka commented, getting off of Appa.

"But I have to ride at least one pigeon before we have to go." Aang said, looking at Sokka with wide eyes. "Please."

"Fine, just quit looking at me, it's really scary." Sokka replied. "And we can re-stock our supplies."

"Yeah, there are lots of fruit trees and berry bushes around here." Aang said and watched as Sokka almost started drooling.

"Come on Cho, lets go take a bath now." Katara said, getting a few bathing supplies before looking at Aang. "Where are the hot springs at?"

"Umm…There is a path that way that leads to three different hot springs, just choose one." Aang replied, pointing off to the left.

"And while you two take you baths, Aang and I will set up camp and gather some supplies." Sokka said, climbing back up on Appa to throw down their sleeping bags.

"Ok." Katara said and began to walk down the path with Cho following closely behind.

When they reached the hot springs they took their clothes off and got in the water. "This is refreshing." Katara said with a contented sigh.

"Very." Cho said then took a deep breath and dunked underwater. She came back up and wiped the water out of her eyes before looking down at the stitches on her arm which were almost ready to take out.

"Here." Katara said and handed her a bar of soap while her herself washed off.

Cho washed off quickly and dunked underwater again, making sure to get all the soap off of her body and out of her hair before coming up and wiping the soap out of her eyes. She almost jumped out of the water when she heard something in the bushes. She dunked underwater enough to where only her head was visible.

"Show yourself." Katara said, copying what Cho did. She heard a bit more rustling then a few voices before turning red in the face from anger and embarrassment. "Aang! Sokka! Get out of the bushes and leave now!"

"Sorry!" You could tell that was Aang that had said that.

"Shut up…she's already mad…" Sokka said, dragging Aang off.

Cho turned bright red and waited for a moment to make sure they were gone before getting out, drying off, and putting her clothes on, soon followed by Katara. They walked back to the camp in silence but that was soon broken when Katara saw Sokka and Aang.

"What did you two think you were doing spying on us!" Katara yelled and watched as they coward.

"We weren't trying to spy, we were gathering firewood." Aang said. "Sorry again."

"I swear, we didn't know you two were there…" Sokka said.

Katara sighed angrily and pushed the bathing supplies into Sokka's arms. "You two need to take a bath, you're minds aren't the only things that are dirty."

Sokka and Aang walked off to the path and to one of the hot springs and quickly took their own baths before walking back to the camp. To their surprise only Katara was there. "Where's Cho?" Aang asked, being the first to notice.

"She went to go ride on of the giant pigeons, she said she would be back soon." Katara said, not looking at them but having a voice that sounds all too sweet.

Just then there were many bird sounds and a laugh. Just then about three pigeons flew overhead and dangling from one of their feet was Cho.

"Is she riding it right?" Sokka asked, looking up.

"Yeah, don't tell me you thought you rode on their backs." Aang replied, looking at Sokka.

"Well then, I won't tell you." Sokka said, looking away as Aang laughed some.

"I'm going to go join her." Aang said as he took off in the direction the pigeons came from and pretty soon you could see Aang flying overhead with another flock of Pigeons.

"I wonder how you get off of…" He was cut off by a loud splash in the water. "…them." He watched as Cho crawled out of the water and walked back over to them, sitting down beside Katara in front of the fire, with the same all too sweet smile on. "And now I know."

Soon Aang followed suit and another splash was heard along with another soaking wet body coming to rest in front of the fire. "So, I take it from you two smiling, your not mad anymore?" Aang asked, looking at Cho and Katara.

They both laughed before looking at each other. "Not mad." Cho said.

"Yeah, we're fine now, I mean after all it was an accident." Katara said, shrugging.

"Well, ok then." Aang said, still a little freaked out by their smiles.

A bit later after they had all eaten and rested a bit Aang took them to the Air ball field. He helped Cho get up on the opposite side of the field before getting the ball and throwing it at the side in which she inhabited.

Cho caught the ball with some difficulty and followed Aang's instructions as to how to throw it. The only problem was when she actually got ready to throw the ball, it ricochet back and hit her in the face, knocking her back off the pole.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sokka asked, looking her way before looking very befuddled when she started laughing her head off.

"Was fun." she said, getting up and dusting off.

"It's getting dark, I think we should go back to camp." Katara said as they all started back. They reached the camp and everyone got their beds ready, Cho's being made out of leaf but she was used to it.

Everyone went to sleep aside from Cho and Katara who began to put their plan into action.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I have major writers block. I won't be posting the next chapter until I get a few suggestions, so if you have something you would like me to add, just tell me in a review. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. 


End file.
